


Who Bit the Slayer?

by maryperk



Series: Wickedverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS 3, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Oz in the dungeon with teeth... well, mostly Spike with fangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Bit the Slayer?

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

One shot

“Well, look at that! Miss Prude has been getting her naughty on,” Faith chortled when she noticed the bite marks peeking out from beneath Buffy’s collar.

Buffy blushed, and she ducked her head for a moment. Then, she raised her head. In a proud voice, she said, “Yep. I spent the night with my guys.”

“Guys?” Faith’s jaw dropped. “As in more than one?”

“Xander didn’t tell you?” Buffy asked in a disbelieving voice. Xander had a habit of running his mouth. She figured he would have spouted his prejudices about Buffy’s relationships to Faith by now.

Faith shook her head. “No, I’m fairly certain I’d remember something like that. Spill, chick. Give me all the gory details.”

“Wasn’t all that much gore,” Buffy said. “Giles sent us to check out that haunted house up on Skald Hill, and we kinda got side-tracked.”

“Oh, I can see that, but you still haven’t spilled the beans.”

Buffy shook her head while she gave an exasperated sigh. “You’re just not gonna let this go are you?”

“Nope. I’m not getting any. I’ve got to live vicariously, and you can start with their names.”

“Fine!” Buffy threw her hands up in the air. “Their names are Spike and Oz.”

“The vamp and the werewolf?” Faith’s jaw dropped again. She’d never expected a girl with a stick up her ass to have two human lovers, let alone two supernatural ones.

“That’s my boys.” An indulgent smile crossed Buffy’s face. “Last night when we went to investigate for Giles we got side-tracked for a while.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

THE NIGHT BEFORE 

“Too bad it’s haunted,” Buffy said while she looked up at the house she, Spike and Oz were slated to investigate. “It’s beautiful.”

Spike caught Oz’s eyes over the Slayer’s head. He tilted his head towards the house, and he arched an eyebrow. He grinned victoriously when Oz returned his silent question with a nod. They’d both noticed the overgrown ‘For Sale’ sign at the end of the drive on their walk up to the house. After they got rid of the ghosts, or learned to live with them, the Slayer would be a homeowner.

“Haunted by what though?” Oz asked.

Buffy shrugged. “Giles wasn’t too specific.”

“Bloody Watcher,” Spike grumbled. “Well, let’s get this over with.” He grabbed Buffy’s hand and pulled her towards the house. He had other ways for the trio to spend their evening besides ghost hunting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Twenty minutes later, Spike, Buffy, and Oz stood in the dungeon-like basement of Skald Hill Manor. The ghosts of the house were quite harmless, just annoying and noisy.

“Now this is interesting,” Spike drawled. His bright blue eyes took in the entire room and its décor.

“This is perfect,” Buffy said in awe. “We so need a place like this. The church is a little too exposed.” She waved her hand towards the stage at one end of the room. “Xander’s spying days would be oooover.”

Spike gave Oz a sly wink before he replied, “The place is for sale.”

Buffy gave Spike a prim look before she waved at the stage. “It’s someone else’s turn to be the entertainment.”

“Find the Slayer a seat, mate,” Spike said to Oz while he shed his duster. He hadn’t expected their uptight little Slayer to demand favors during a Watcher-instigated investigation, but he was always game for a bit of slap and tickle.

Oz grunted before he looked around the room for something for Buffy and himself to sit on. She wasn’t the only interested in seeing the vampire do a striptease. He remembered seeing a set of chairs just outside the dungeon-like boudoir, and he went to get them.

“Thanks,” Buffy said to Oz. She settled herself into the chair, and she looked expectantly at the stage.

Spike strutted up the small set of stairs. He stood in the middle of the stage with his eyes closed. Humming to himself, he rubbed his hands over his chest. Spike swayed his hips back and forth while he pulled his t-shirt out of his pants.

Oz watched Buffy’s reaction to Spike’s show. Her teeth worried her bottom lip while she fisted her hands on her thighs. The full moon was near, letting Oz’s senses take in Buffy’s arousal. Oz leaned in to sniff Buffy’s neck.

Buffy shuddered when she felt Oz’s nose snuffling against the skin of her throat. His warm breath tickled the bite mark that Spike had left there so many months before when they first got together. It made her wonder if she could get an encore performance.

“Watch him,” Oz whispered. “He’s performing just for you.”

Spike heard Oz’s words. It was hard not to hear them with his supernatural hearing. He pulled his shirt over his head, and he lobbed it in the direction of Oz’s voice. A whimper from Buffy made him open his eyes, and he had to suppress his own groan when he saw Buffy sniffing his shirt. To block out the sight, he turned his back to his audience. He toed off his boots and kicked them aside.

Oz placed his fingers over the bite mark on Buffy’s neck. He stroked the scar until she squirmed in her chair. The air grew heavy with her arousal. “What I’d give to bite you. My beast craves it.”

“Bite that!” Buffy pointed at the stage.

Oz turned his eyes towards the dais. Spike’s pants were down around his knees with his pale ass on display. Oz decided that the rounded globes looked very bitable. “You’re right.” In a manner of seconds Oz had his jacket and shoes off.

Spike felt the shorter, stockier body of his werewolf mate press against his back, and he braced his hands against the wall. His pants slipped lower as Oz’s hand slide down his chest and abs to encircle his cock. Spike let out an almost silent moan when Oz’s teeth worried the top of his shoulder.

Buffy continued to squirm in her chair. Oz moved his mouth down the smooth plane of Spike’s back making the Slayer wish it was she who tasted the vampire’s skin. Soon, the red haired man was kneeling at Spike’s feet worshipping his ass with his tongue and nibbling teeth.

Spike moaned when he felt Buffy’s heated gaze racing over his naked flesh. That stare, combine with the hot mouth caressing his arse, was a lot to take in. He was still unused to all the attention given to him by Buffy and Oz after what he now knew was neglect at the hands of his Sire and dusted Grandsire.

“Bloody Hell,” Spike yelled when Oz’s teeth sank into his fleshy bottom and pulled him from his thoughts. “You didn’t warn me you were hungry, wolf boy.”

Oz’s resistance gave way, and his natural instinct to bite bubbled to the surface. He laved the bite mark with his tongue to say he was sorry for injuring his mate. When Spike let out a moan, Oz knew he was forgiven. “Hungry for you,” he murmured against the flesh.

Buffy could no longer contain herself. She needed to join the action with her boys. Standing up, she stripped down to her lacy, black and orange Halloween themed undergarments. With a graceful yet powerful leap she was on the stage next to Spike.

Spike glanced at Buffy when she appeared at his side. His eyes raked over her frilly knickers and bra to stop where his pale-white bite mark stood out against the tanned skin of her throat. The threesome didn’t engage in bite play nearly as much as Spike would have liked. Buffy still lived at home with her mom after all. “Come here, Slayer,” he said.

“Thought you were just gonna watch?” Oz pulled away from Spike to look at Buffy.

“You’re both so beautiful. I couldn’t resist.”

“Come here, Slayer,” Spike said again. He held up an arm to let Buffy slip in front of him. “Are you plannin’ on takin’ a bit out of old Spike too?”

Buffy studied Spike’s chest and neck while she wondered where she’d like to nibble first. She bit her lip, and she raised her eyes to the vampire’s twinkling ones. “Maybe.” She put her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Behind Spike, Oz rose slowly to his feet, trailing his mouth back up the vampire’s spine. When he was completely on his feet, he took his hands off Spike’s cock, and he felt around until he found the top of Buffy’s underpants. He slid the silky garment down her body until they fell to the floor.

Spike pulled away from Buffy’s lips long enough to growl at Oz. “Get naked, pet.”

“Not yet,” Oz replied. Then, he delved his fingers into the hot, wet folds of Buffy’s pussy. “She’s ready to be fucked.”

Buffy whimpered, and her head fell back against the wall behind her to expose her jugular. She widened her stance to let Oz have more room to play.

“I suspect she is,” Spike replied, inhaling deeply. “I can smell her. Climb on my cock, luv.”

Buffy needed no other urging. She grasped Spike’s shoulder with one hand for leverage while she lifted a leg to encircle his waist. With a lithe, wiggling jump she was attached to Spike’s front like a monkey.

Oz returned his grip to Spike’s dick to guide the hard shaft to Buffy’s pussy. He grinned against Spike’s back when the vamp slid home with a slick, sucking sound. Oz stepped back to remove his clothes while he watched Spike’s pale ass flex as the vampire loved the Slayer.

Spike hissed in pain when the bite mark on his arse twinged with each thrust of his cock in Buffy’s sweet quim. “Turnabout is fair play, Slayer. It’s your turn to be bitten.”

“Oh yes, please!” Buffy gasped. She turned her head further to the side. “It’s been too long since we’ve done this.”

Oz snorted. “Had sex every night this week.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Oz, you’re killing the mood.”

Oz stepped back to Spike where he pressed himself against the slightly taller male. He reached around to cup Buffy’s lace covered breasts, tweaking the nipples while he pressed her soft mounds.

Spike slowed down his thrusts when he felt Buffy’s sheath flutter around his cock. She was going to come sooner than usual. “You liked watchin’ me takin’ my clothes off didn’t you, pet?” Spike lowered his mouth to Buffy’s throat, and he let his demon ripple to the surface.

“Yes!” Buffy moaned when she felt a tingle run down her spine. It was the one that told her she had a vampire nearby. With Spike though, it also told her she was ready for sex.

When Buffy finally cried out her orgasm, Spike sank his fangs into her neck. His whole mouth tingled from the intensity of her pleasure-filled blood. He rode out her climax, and he continued to pump his cock into her still fluttering pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“And then, we spent the rest of the evening doing all manner of things that are way totally nobody’s business.” Buffy blushed. She looked at Faith. “Does that answer your questions?”

“Oh yeah, and then some,” Faith said. She had a new respect for the petite blond Slayer. It took a special kind of woman to take on two lovers at once.

Buffy glanced at her watch. “I better get going. Apparently I’m about to become a home owner. We have a meeting with the realtor.”

“Good luck. Talk to you later,” Faith replied. She watched Buffy stroll off while whistling a happy, aimless tune.

After Buffy left, Faith strolled off in the opposite direction. When she passed a nearby crypt her hand shot out into the darkness. She pulled a struggling Xander Harris out of the shadows. “What is your issue, dude?”

“Buffy is better than them,” Xander snarled. He didn’t like the dark-haired Slayer, even if she was sex on legs. “She should be dating someone normal.”

“Like you?” Faith arched an eyebrow.

Xander nodded. “Yes!”

Faith gave Xander’s body the once over. With a shrug, she decided he’d do. He seemed malleable enough. “You know, you’re cute in a nerdy kinda way. I think I’ll keep you.”

Xander struggled, but to no avail. He was unable to break away from Faith’s grip. “Bitch,” he spat out.

“You have no idea!” Faith’s eyes flashed.

“What the fuck?”

Faith grinned at her new toy. “Everyone has a skeleton in their closet, boy. I can’t wait to find out yours.”

Xander realized he was in big trouble, and Buffy wasn’t around to save him. He wasn’t even sure she’d save him if she was around after all his spying on her and her lovers. He whined in terror as Faith dragged him off towards her lair.

The End


End file.
